Giantheart Chronicles: Far and Away
by JuliansVixen
Summary: Tabitha has cursed Julian again to his giant's form, and worse still, stripped him of his memories of Eve and their daughter. Julian now blames Eve for his current state what will happen to their love?
1. Captive Again

Chapter 1

Julian looked down at the tiny woman in his pocket. He was infuriated that she had done this to him, when he could not remember what may have caused her to do so. Perhaps she was an evil fairy, who was jealous of him for some unknown reason, and decided to damn him to the fearsome body he was now a prisoner of.

"I do not wish to do this, my lady, but you leave me little choice in the matter. I will not tolerate being in such a state," he told her. "Be wise, and release me from it."

"I have told you that I did not do this to you, and would not have even if I had the capability."

"One moment I was of normal size, now I look down at the highest trees. You are the only other being in sight; so, therefore, you are the perpetrator. You will remain with me until you come to your senses."

Eve's eyes filled with tears. She could not bear the anger and coldness in his expression.

"Where will we go, Julian? You cannot remain in the open like this."

"You profess to care about my welfare? What a bewitching little thing you are. Okay, I will humor you. Where do you propose we venture?"

"Mount Harmony. There is a cave that will shelter you from harm. Look over there." Eve pointed, her finger trembling.

"I have already been 'harmed', my lady. I am not sure why I am trusting you on this, after all you have done, but the place you mention does sound like the only location suitable for a man of my horrid size. If this is a trap, you will be the one who will suffer in the end, not I," Julian declared as he moved toward the looming mountain, with the wife he no longer knew tucked inside his pocket.

center/center

Eve looked around at the cave, tears in her eyes. She thought she would never see it again when they left to confront Tabitha Lenox, and now she was back, a prisoner once more.

"Julian," she said, sobbing quietly. "How could this have happened to you again? And how could you forget what we mean to one another?"

"I do not know what you are speaking of, my lady, but I demand that you restore me to my former state. I do not wish to remain in this abominable form one more moment." Julian looked down at her.

"I told you, I had nothing to do with this. Julian, I could never hurt you," Eve told him, looking up at him. "Why won't you believe me?"

"How am I supposed to believe that you had no hand in this? I did not see any other soul around, save for you, my lady. It is foolhardy to attempt to cast blame elsewhere."

"Julian, I love you dearly."

"That is all well and good, my lady, but it does not solve my problem - which is my dreadful size - nor yours, which is your captivity." Julian squatted down. "I grow weary of this. Rethink your position and restore me."

"If I had the power to do so, don't you think I would have? Please be reasonable, Julian. I am your wife, and I love you so very much." Eve held her hand out to him. "I would not wish this on you again, my darling."

"Again?" Julian was incredulous. "You have done this to me before? What kind of madness is this?" He stared at her in disbelief. "How could you commit such an unholy act a second time? What crime have I committed against your person? And I have no recollection of being married to you, my lady, so that is not a reason for me to release you."

"No! Julian, don't you remember? This is where I first saw you, after you captured me near Harmony! We fell in love here!"

"How could I ever love a creature that cast such a spell on me? You are incredibly beautiful, my lady, but perhaps that is part of your dark magic. Tempting innocent men to their fates."

"If I wished you harm, why would I tell you to flee to this place?"

"That I do not know, at this moment in time. Yet I do know this--here you have no one to save you from myself, if you do not restore me." Julian's eyes narrowed at her.

Eve backed away from him.

"What do you mean?"

Julian thought a moment. Even in his righteous anger, somehow, he knew he would not be able to cause any physical harm to her. Looking about the cave, he saw a golden cage, but it was smashed beyond repair. His gaze then fell upon a ledge protruding from the cave wall.

"You will be restrained from absconding from this place." His eyes were still upon the ledge. The length was adequate, and a crevice lay beyond it, forged into the wall itself.

"Julian, I have no desire to leave you. You are my love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," Eve insisted.

"Then I will grant you that wish, since you have failed to heed mine." Julian suddenly seized Eve, startling her. He arose from his squatting position and placed Eve upon the ledge, which was at his chin level.

"What... Why did you put me here?" Eve asked, now very frightened. She tried not to look down at the cave floor, looking instead into Julian's eyes.

He leaned so close to her, she could feel his breath upon her face.

"So I can keep an eye on you, my lady. You have proven yourself not trustworthy by your actions, so I will keep you here."

"But...but...it is so high," Eve stammered. "How can you expect me to stay here? I could fall, Julian. Is that what you want?" Her heart was breaking at Julian's determination.

He pointed behind her.

"You have some room there, beyond you. There you can sleep, with little danger to yourself. "

Eve stared at her husband, trying to see any remnant of the man she loved with all of her heart, but all she was the monster all of Harmony still feared.

Grief filled her heart. "I've lost you," she murmured to herself.

Julian studied her expression. She genuinely seemed upset. Strange, when she had succeeded in the spell she cast upon him. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

No, he told himself. It was an act, and he would watch her closely, to prevent any further mishaps.

"The only thing you have lost, my lady, is your freedom, as I have lost any semblance of my normal self. I will not fall victim to your feminine wiles another time."

"Julian, please don't leave me up this high. I swear on my love for you that I will not run away. I want to be with you, wherever you are."

"Do you truly think that I would believe anything that comes out of that beautiful, yet bewitching little mouth? Surely you jest, my lady."

Eve bowed her head in defeat.

"Eve," she whispered.

"Eve?"

"My name is Eve," she repeated sadly.

"How fitting you are named so. A woman who cast a love spell over the first man, tempting him to eat the fruit that damned all mankind forevermore," Julian said harshly.

She retreated into the crevice beyond the ledge, no longer able to withstand the cruel words flung at her. Sobs racked her body as she cried for her loss.

"Oh, Julian," she said, weeping. "What happened to you? How could you become a giant again, and forget about our love?"

"Our love? You are not only an evil sprite, you are a fantastic teller of tales, Eve! I could never love such a creature as yourself. I will only love the moment you regain your senses and reverse your spell."

"I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?"

"I did not do this thing, Julian! Keeping me here, and speaking to me in such a manner, will not change this! I cannot change you back; God knows I wish I could!" Eve screamed at him in frustration.

Julian smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You are quite ravishing, Eve. It is a shame that your beauty hides such trickery within your soul."

Eve turned away from him, not wanting to see the contempt in his eyes.

"I am telling the truth, Julian. I pray you realize this, and soon," she said tiredly. Her eyes suddenly flew open. "Helene!" she cried.

"Who is this Helene? Another of your ilk?" Julian asked.

"She's our daughter, Julian. I have to go get her!" Eve pleaded. "She needs us!"

"First a wife, now a daughter. You would say anything to escape your fate, Eve, but it will not work. The only way you leave this place is if you change me back to my normal size."

"Julian, I can't!"

"Then I cannot release you. Accept your fate, and intend on remaining here the rest of your life," Julian told her.

Eve knew that somehow, she had to get to Helene. Executing it was another matter entirely. 


	2. Let Me Go

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Eve felt sick to her stomach. She had to find a way to get to their daughter--she did not want Grace to think something amiss happened to Julian and herself.

"Something did happen," she thought sadly. "My husband is lost to me, and now I am a captive of his misunderstanding." Eve sat down on the floor, her eyes upon Julian. "Tabitha Lenox did this to you, for threatening her. There can be no other explanation," she said aloud.

Julian heard her, and came close to her, bending down to look her directly in the eyes.

"Am I to understand that you lay blame for my current state at someone else's feet?"

"Tabitha Lenox, Julian. She is the witch who cursed you before," Eve explained. "We were at her dwelling just before this happened."

"And why, pray tell, would we have gone there, if she is such a dangerous creature?"

"She turned you into a giant, during which time, you found me unconscious on a hillside. You took me captive, and during my captivity, we fell in love with one another." Eve took a breath. "She restored you, and we were married, and now we have a beautiful little girl, Helene. "

"Do go on, I find this tale of yours fascinating, my lady," Julian sneered.

"Tabitha turned me into a cat, and when that did not work, she caused me to forget our marriage and our daughter. You brought me back here to help me remember the love that we share," Eve finished, her eyes pleading with him to remember.

"And yet, I do not see this Lenox woman anywhere about, Eve. I see only you, and you alone, I hold responsible for this abomination that has been done to me. "

"How many times must I tell you that I had nothing to do with this, Julian? Look at me--do I truly look capable of doing this to you? "

Julian's eyes swept over her.

"You look positively breathtaking, my lady. A face surely more beautiful than the fabled Helen of Troy, with a body that promises sumptuous delights to the man lucky enough to sample them," he mumured. "Yet such was the beauty of the sirens who caused men to go to their deaths in ancient Greece. I will not be taken in by your professed innocence."

"Julian, please! Just let me fetch Helene, and I will return. We can then work together to restore you to normal size. As a family!" Eve begged him.

"This Helene--is she a sprite, like you? Or likely a changeling, bent on causing me further harm," Julian growled. "You will not leave this place to fetch another trickster such as yourself."

He was startled when Eve slapped him. She stared at him, her chest heaving in anger.

"I understand that you do not remember me, or our marriage," she began hotly. "But I will be damned if you speak about our daughter that way, Lord Crane! I will not tolerate anyone disparaging Helene, even you, no matter what size you are!"

A smile curved Julian's lips. Sprite or not, she showed great courage in striking him, when he could easily do away with her. There was more to this Eve than met the eye...not that every part of what met his eye was not pleasing, in spite of her treachery.

"As you wish, Eve. I will not remark upon your 'daughter' again," Julian told her. His gaze went over her again, this time, much more slowly. "You are quite the feisty one, Eve. It is easy to see how men like myself could be tempted by you. Yet this time, you will not lure an innocent man to his fate."

Eve glared up at him.

"Would you keep a mother from her child? Would you prevent me from feeding her, Julian?"

"Feeding her?"

"She is only six months old, Julian. She needs her mother," Eve said softly.

"Well, take away this giant's body, and you are free to go to her, Eve. I would think it is a fairly simple concept; remove the spell you have cast, and then we both can leave this place."

"Julian, I did not cast the spell upon you. I don't what I can do or say to convince you otherwise."

"Prove you did not condemn me to this form."

"How am I to do that?"

"You seem like an intelligent being, surely you can do so."

"I have told you about our life together, Julian. I can even tell you about this place that we are in now."

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"You can, can you?" His large finger brushed against her cheek. "Tell me of this place, Eve." Julian tried not to notice the rosy blush that colored Eve's face at his touch.

Eve pointed behind him.

"That golden cage is where you kept me in the beginning, to prevent me from fleeing you."

"I see. And why is it now destroyed?"

"I do not know," Eve admitted. "It was like that when we returned here with Helene."

"Fascinating," Julian commented. "You profess that you know the details of our lives, yet you cannot explain what happened to you alledge to be your former prison. "

"I do not know, Julian. Look over there," she pointed again, "Those are the buckets you made--see the smaller bucket? You made that for me."

"And what of the larger?"

"That is yours. You made that for yourself during your exile from Harmony."

"Exile?" Julian shook his head. "Why would I be in exile?"

"The same reason we are here now. So the townfolk do not see you, and try to harm you."

"Considering my size, I fail to see how I could be significantly affected. So, you say I have been here before, with you as my captive. Yet you fail to show how we were supposedly in love with one another, Eve. And what is more, how you did not cause the first instance of my being turned into a giant, rather than this Tabitha Lenox."

Eve sighed. Julian was still not convinced that she played no part in his transformation, and she was at a loss as to how to spark his memory. She looked at him, trying to will him to remember.

Julian, for his part, knew that Eve was responsible for his gigantic state. He was certain that in time, Eve would tire of her captivity and remove the spell. Until then, she would remain under his watchful eye.

He looked at her. Eve was a stunningly beautiful creature, sprite or not. His gaze took in her face; her hazel eyes with a hint of green; her full, inviting lips that begged for a man to kiss them. His eyes then lowered to her ample bosom, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh Eve," he thought to himself. "If only I was of normal size...I would love to take you into my arms, and kiss you until you could not breathe any longer. I would taste every part of your body...make you mine, and mine alone." A moan escaped his lips.

"Julian? Are you all right?" Eve asked. Looking at him, she noted that his face was turning red, and his eyes were dilated.

"Yes...yes, I am fine." Julian could not take his eyes off her lips. "Strange that you ask after my welfare, my lady."

"Despite what you believe, I do care. As a matter of fact, I love you with all of my heart. You and Helene are my world," Eve said. "And when you are in pain, I hurt along with you, my dear husband."

"You sound so very sincere, Eve...would that your words would ring with the truth."

"Are you not tired of questioning and demeaning every word I speak, Julian? It is growing to be tiresome," Eve muttered.

"So is this body, my dear. And I would say that my condition pales to any irritation you have with the manner in which I speak to you," Julian shrugged.

"I am a doctor, Julian. It is my calling, to heal the sick, no matter they are. I of course would want to make certain you are all right, regardless of how you currently feel about me."

A doctor? Julian thought. If she was a sprite or an enchantress, she would not want to offer comfort in any way...would she? Or was this a trick, to lure him into another trap?

"Ah, that is something to keep in mind, my lady. Do you have any more tales of my past that you want to reveal? I am interested to learn of my life as you know it," he asked, anticipating more lies on her part.

"Well, you gave every family in Harmony one hundred pounds gold the night of our wedding."

"Why would I do that--am I that wealthy?"

"Yes, Julian. You are a Lord, Lord Julian Crane." Eve smiled."And when we married, I became Lady Eve Crane."

"Then that explains everything," Julian declared.

Eve was relieved, believing that Julian realized the truth.

"Thank God you understand. Now if you can help me down, I will fetch Helene, and be back as quickly as I can."

Julian frowned at her.

"No, my dear little sprite. I know now why you damned me to this monstrous form. You covet this wealth I apparently have, so by turning me into a giant, you hope to steal it from me."

"You cannot be serious! Julian, I swear to you that I would never do such a thing, to you, or anyone, for that matter! Please do not tell me that you think me capable of such cruelty." Eve cried.

"All I have to do is view myself to see what you are capable of, Eve. That is why I will not let you go to fetch this Helene, no matter how you plead. Your fate lies in my hands, little one--literally."

Julian picked Eve up off of the ledge, with the intention of intimidating her. Looking into her, he found himself lost in her gaze, and he struggled to remember why he was upset with her. She was so beautiful...and he could feel the curves of her body in his grip.

"Eve..." he whispered.

"Yes, Julian?" Eve looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I want you, Eve. Now."

A stunned look flashed on Eve's face, before her world went black. 


	3. A Most Beguiling Sprite

Chapter 3

Julian looked at the unconscious creature in his hand. He truly did want her, and cursed the fact that it was impossible to take her as he wished. A most crafty enchantress, he thought. Surely her fainting was some sort of trick to make him feel pity for her, so she could cause him further injury.

And yet, inexplicably, he felt drawn to her. His eyes moved over her face. There was something familiar about her...as if he had seen her in a dream.

iJulian moved toward Harmony. Hunting on the mountain had proved fruitless this night. He would have to raid one of the farms on the outskirts of the village. He didn't like the idea of stealing, but his very survival depended on it.

He scanned the area as he made his way toward the village, hoping to find stray game, so he would not have to set foot on another's land.

Suddenly, he heard a cry, and turned to see a woman fall down a hill, several yards away. He watched her land, striking her head against a rock.

"Oh, my God," he whispered, "she could be hurt!" He moved quickly to see if she was all right. Coming upon her, he gasped. She was stunningly beautiful. His gaze took in her lovely face, before he remembered her fall. Julian crouched down and saw her chest rise and fall, indicating she still lived. His eyes then moved back to her face and winced at the bruise that marked her forehead.

"The poor dear," he said. "She needs to be looked after." Gently, he picked her up, being careful not to touch her injury. Julian stood there a moment as he drank in the incredible beauty of the woman. A smile appeared on his face. /i

"What...what happened?" Eve asked, opening her eyes. "Where am I?" She found herself lying in his hand, but Julian was not looking at her. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was ragged.

Hearing her voice, Julian opened his eyes, seeing Eve's worried gaze.

"You are awake, " he breathed. "You fainted, my lady."

"Fainted? What would cause me to faint?"

"I have no idea," he murmured. He could not shake the memory that flashed through his mind only moments before. Holding Eve in his hand, unconscious--her utter loveliness. Could what she told him be true? Was this really his wife he held in his very hand?

"Julian?" Eve wondered at the expressions that played across his face. "What caused me to faint?"

"It is no concern of yours, my lady. Your only concern should be changing me back into my original form," Julian told her. "You do want to see this daughter of yours again, do you not?"

"How cruel of you to use our daughter as a threat, Julian," Eve hissed. "If you had any decency, you would release me to go to get Helene."

"If I am the husband you say I am, then I am your lord and master, Eve. Therefore, I command you to return me to normal size." Julian was adamant. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

"Disobedience?" Eve gasped. "How can I obey a command that I am not able to? Be logical, Julian!"

"I am being logical, my dear. You are no wife of mine; you are a very cunning enchantress who believes she can force her dark will on me. Be forewarned, I will not lose, as you have apparently lost your daughter."

"I have done nothing to harm you, Julian. I understand you do not remember our marriage, but I will not tolerate you making light of my being separated from Helene."

"You have little choice in the matter."

"I am not afraid of you, Julian. I iwill/i go to our daughter, no matter what! I have to get to her."

Deep laughter rumbled from his throat.

"You have spirit, little one. The fire in your eyes would turn me into a cinder, if I were not a giant. I suppose I should thank you for this courtesy." He grinned. He held his finger to her lips. "If only a kiss from me would not smother you, my dear, I would be happy to show you my gratitude."

Eve slapped his finger away, annoyed with his jesting. "I fail to see the humor in this matter."

Undaunted, Julian returned his finger to her lips.

"I fail to see the humor in your spell, my lady...but at least I am making the best of it. I would advise you to do the same." He cocked his head. "So, you would do anything to go to Helene, would you?"

"Yes, Julian. Anything I had to."

A slow smile appeared on his face.

"I do wonder what you look like under that dress, Eve. Will there be nothing at all under it, or would I see the curves that beckon a man underneath it?"

Eve was aghast. "You cannot be serious!"

"Oh, but I am, my dear. If you are who you say you are, then it is my right anyway, to see your body any time I desire. And I desire to see you unclothed."

Eve shook her head. This Julian was a stranger to her, and to undress in front of him was unthinkable. She could not do it...she would not do it!

"I won't." Eve stared at him.

"Did you not vow to obey your husband, Eve? Surely you do not wish to betray the vows you said before God."

"I promised to love you wholly, completely, and without restraint. And I also promised not to change you in any way," Eve said softly. "So you see Julian, I had no hand in making you this way."

"You almost sounded sincere, Eve. Almost," Julian said. "Yet you still have not convinced me, so I will find out my own way." Julian then ripped off her dress, exposing her corset bound body.

"Julian!" Eve screamed, covering what she could with her hands. "How could you do this to me? How?" She sobbed, falling to her knees.

"I...I am sorry, Eve," Julian whispered. His face burned with shame at what he had done. "I did not mean to do this. Please forgive me," he begged.

"Just leave me alone," Eve cried. "Leave me alone!" She refused to look at him.

He could hardly blame her for her anger. Yes, he was certain she was the cause of his size, but he truly had not meant to do what he had done.

"Would you...would you have another dress? I will get it, if you tell me where it is."

"I have nothing else to wear," Eve answered, sobbing.

"You have nothing else?"

"You kidnapped me, not my wardrobe," Eve snapped. She finally looked at him, and saw him close his eyes. "Julian? What is it?"

i Julian tried not to look at Eve. She was bathing, and it would not be the gentlemanly thing to do. It did not matter that seven years had passed since he'd seen a woman in the altogether, or that this was his precious captive. It was sheer torture not to view her beautiful body in all its glory. i

"Nothing...nothing at all." Julian focused on her. "Since you do not have any other clothing here, you have no choice but to wear your corset." He shrugged. "Perhaps this will encourage you to be compliant with my demand to be freed from this prison of a body."

"You still believe me to be an unworldly creature, even after ripping my dress from my person? Would a sprite or an enchantress be wearing a corset, Julian?"

"Perhaps, to better tempt your prey. I am deeply sorry for ripping off your dress, my dear. Yet, I must say seeing you this way is pleasing to me."

"You dare to--"

"I dare to compliment you on your overwhelmingly beautiful face and body? At least what I can see of it, anyway." Julian smiled. "Would you deny me the pleasure of looking at you?"

Eve turned her head, refusing to answer him.

"Ah, you will not look at me. However, it is an obvious fact that I can bend you to my will, and looking at me is but a small thing to accomplish." Julian turned her head to face him, only to have Eve slap his finger away.

"Your continued resistance should infuriate me, Eve, but I find it most intriguing," he purred. He tilted her chin up to him. "You said you did not fear me."

"I do inot/i fear you." Eve still would not look upon him.

"Then look at me, courageous sprite that you are," Julian baited her.

"I will not," Eve snapped, jerking her chin away from him.

Julian's finger slipped away from her face at her actions and drifted over the curve of her bosom, exposed by the corset. His eyes widened with the realization of what happened, as did Eve's.

"You..." Eve shivered. "You touched me," she accused softly.

Julian stared at Eve. He had not meant to touch her that way, but he could not help the feeling that coursed through his body. Eve...Eve felt wonderful to the touch. Somehow, he would convince her to restore him to his normal size, so he could then make love to her with everything in his being. 


	4. Once Upon A Dream

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters 

Chapter 4

"I...I must beg your pardon my lady," Julian whispered.

"It was an accident, Julian," Eve said.

"Accident?"

"I know you did not mean to." Eve managed a slight smile.

Her self-assuredness of his intentions irritated him. How dare she claim to know him!

"You profess to know what I want or do not want to do?" Julian narrowed his eyes. "You have the form of a woman--a very beautiful woman--but you assume the air of a fortuneteller. Believe me, you do not have the least idea of my intentions for you if you do not restore me," he barked.

Eve sighed.

"We are back to the threats? Julian, I understand you want to return to normal but..."

"But what?"

"It must be obvious by now that I haven't the power to do so. Tabitha Lenox must be the person responsible and we have to think of a way to get her to change you back. Until then, I do need to bring our daughter here so I can feed her. Surely, once you see her sweet face, you will remember her and me." Eve closed her eyes as she thought of Helene. Her lips turned up in a smile.

Julian sighed. How incredibly lovely she was. Even in his anger at her transgression against him, his finger still tingled after touching the tops of her breasts. Even her sitting on his open palm gave rise to all manner of thoughts of what he wanted to do to her...or what he could do to her were he not trapped in a giant's body.

"So, you see, Julian, once I return, we can be together as a family." Eve continued to speak, unaware of Julian's lascivious meanderings. "I swear I will be back as soon as possible."

Julian looked at Eve and raised an eyebrow.

"You would return right away?"

"Of course. Granted, the journey there will take longer than our journey here, but I do think it's best for you to remain out of sight as much as possible," Eve said. She patted his palm. "Will you lower me, please?"

"Your wish is my command," Julian said with a smile. Eve was so happy at the thought of seeing Helene that she didn't notice at first that Julian had turned away from the mouth of the cave. Her smile died when Julian stood in front of the ledge.

"Julian? What are you doing?" she cried.

"Putting you back where you belong, my lady." He grinned as he placed her upon the ledge. "Enchantingly beautiful though you are, you have not fooled me one bit. I meant what I said before--you will not leave this place until you remove this giant's curse."

"Julian, please don't do this! You are not a cruel man. You would not keep me from our daughter. You just wouldn't." Eve began to weep. "Look past your anger and search your heart, Julian. Deep down you know I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Do I, my dear? For all of your talk of mutual love, I still do not recall supposedly being married to you or having a daughter with you. As a matter of fact, I cannot recall anything before I became this monstrous size. I am sure I can thank you for erasing my life hitherto this moment in time." Julian scoffed. "Ergo, you will remain here with me until you come to your senses."

"I cannot reason with you while you are in this frame of mind."

"Oh, but you can, little sprite," Julian cooed. He stroked her hair with his index finger. "You know what I want from you."

"If it was within my power, I would, Julian." Eve looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Then it is within my power to keep you here." Julian continued to stroke her hair. "I can wait until you have had your fill of this trickery." His gaze raked her from head to toe. "At least I have a devastatingly lovely companion until that time."

"Why are you being so obstinate? Do you think I relish being kept away from Helene?"

"Not being a magical being such as yourself, I would not know, my lady." Julian's finger hovered about her lips. "I am merely a mortal who was unfortunate enough to cross your path." He looked into her eyes. "Perhaps not so unfortunate. When you restore me, I plan to see for myself how you differ from mortal women."

"What do you mean by that?" Eve was confused.

"Surely you are aware of your undeniable beauty, my dear," Julian murmured. "I would first slowly untie your corset, until all of your charms are in my view. Then, I would kiss you until your very breath leaves you and then--"

Eve slapped him, unable to stand his speaking to her as if she were a common strumpet.

"You will not say such things to me. I am your wife!" Eve yelled. "I am not a lady of the evening!"

Julian's eyes widened. Eve was even more beautiful when upset. Her eyes snapped dangerous sparks at him, and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. He wondered how it felt to kiss her neck, nibble at her ear lobe...to taste every part of her. Oh Eve...

_Julian entered the cave carrying the injured woman, all thoughts of hunting gone from his mind. He cared only for the well-being of his newfound treasure._

_He looked down at her face, his breath catching at her beauty. Her skin was a creamy golden brown; her hair, medium length tresses that caught the firelight. His gaze then lowered to discover generous breasts, a tiny waist, and long legs that were partially uncovered by her torn dress. He could see scratches on her legs from her fall and vowed to look after them._

_"I will wait until she awakens," he decided. He walked over to the golden cage that was in the center of the large room. Carefully, he placed her in it, and then locked it. He smiled at the sight of the unconscious woman._

_"Little beauty, you have saved me. I will never know loneliness again."_

Julian shook himself. He looked at Eve, who was rocking back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, and she moaned as if in pain.

"What is the matter, Eve?" Julian held his finger to her cheek.

"My...my breasts hurt Julian. I've gone too long without feeding Helene, and now they hurt." Eve groaned softly.

Guilt stabbed Julian's heart as he watched her obvious discomfort. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Since Helene isn't here, I need some purple coneflower. That will prevent me from getting milk fever," Eve told him.

"Where would I get any? All flowers look alike to me," Julian admitted.

Eve described the flower and pointed toward a basket in the cave.

"Those were picked some time ago, but herbs keep their potency for years. I need the flower, and for you to heat some water so I can make a poultice."

As if in a trance, Julian quickly did her bidding. He found a small pitcher and dipped it in the warm water, and then handed it to Eve.

"Thank you," Eve whispered as she ripped a portion of material off of her dress. Turning away, she dipped it in the water and held the flower and cloth to her breasts.

"I am sorry that you are in pain, Eve," Julian said from behind her.

Eve glared at him over her shoulder.

"You would not have to be sorry if you had let me go back and get our daughter. I don't want to lose my milk, Julian."

"How was I to know what could happen?" Julian said, growing irritated at her tone.

"I told you I needed to feed her, but you were too stubborn to listen." Eve turned away from him again. "I love you with all of my heart, Julian, but our daughter's needs are more important than our own."

"And how do I know this Helene is my flesh and blood, Eve?" Julian clipped. "I don't! I can only take your word for it." He laughed mockingly. "Why am I even entertaining the idea? You still have proven nothing of your claims of our lives together. And how do I know you are not conjuring up another spell with that herb you hold to your breasts? Nay, my lady, you will not stir a step from this place until you take your evil gift back from me."

Eve again looked over her shoulder at Julian.

"We shall see if that is to be so," she tossed at him.

Julian came closer to the ledge until he was directly behind her.

"I admire your thinking you are able to challenge me, my dear. You are full of bravado, and breathtaking beauty as well," he whispered. His moist breath sent shivers up and down Eve's spine. She gasped as Julian extended his index finger and curled it about her waist. "Ah, you are a most desirable creature, Eve. So much so, I would give up all this fortune you say I possess just to bed you," he rasped. "Won't you undo this most unpleasant spell so I may take you on a journey to passion's greatest heights? Even a magical being such as yourself must feel desire, and I assure you, you will never forget the way I would love you. Give me my form back, my lady. End this torment of mine, so I may bring you the greatest ecstasy you will ever know."

Eve listened to Julian's words with closed eyes. She still held the poultice to her breasts but now she yearned for her husband's touch upon them. Oh, how she missed him.

A tear escaped her eye as the sad truth of their situation gripped her heart. Unless she found some way to break the spell Tabitha placed upon Julian, she would never know her husband's loving touch again.


	5. Julian's Journey

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

"Eve...make me whole again...make me whole so that I may make you my own," Julian breathed into her ear. "Do not deny yourself the pleasure that I could give you if I were a normal man once more." His voice sent shivers down Eve's spine as his index finger tightened around her waist. "Let me love you," he whispered.

"Julian," Eve moaned. "Please..."

"Please what, my dear? I would give you anything you desire if you restore me," he beseeched. "There is nothing I can do while in this body, Eve. Restore me and I will make you feel the greatest pleasure you will ever know."

"I can't, Julian. Heaven knows I wish I had the ability to change you back to your normal self, but I can't," Eve sobbed. "I would give anything for you to be the man that I married once more."

Frustration overwhelmed Julian. He longed to make love to the stunning Eve but his current form made it an impossiblity.

"What possible pleasure do you get from seeing me like this? No better than a leper cursed to live apart from polite society--how could you do to me?" he rasped.

"I receive no pleasure from seeing my husband this way." Eve sniffed.

"Husband. Magical beings such as youself do not marry, they simply fly from victim to victim to spread evil."

"Believe as you will but no one loves you more than Helene and I. Be merciful and let me leave to get our daughter."

"What mercy was shown me, my lady? An abominable form that no woman would look upon. " A slow smile curled his lips. "Only a sprite with the gift of storytelling seems to have interest, is that not so Eve?"

Eve shook her head.

"I will not speak to you until you release me to fetch Helene."

"You will not answer me?" His finger left her waist and brushed against her cheek.

"You think that you can make me answer you, but you cannot direct my attention." Eve moved her face away from his finger.

Julian closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind...

_He looked at the tiny woman who lay in the cage. Julian hoped she would awaken soon so he could tend to her injuries._

_"I cannot return her to Harmony," he vowed to himself. "It has been too long since I have seen another person. This splendid creature will save me from my solitude." Julian's gaze then swept the cave. "No more of longing to hear a voice other than my own."_

_"It can't be," a voice whispered. Julian turned to see the woman awake and looking about the golden cage. He moved toward the cage and turned it slowly so he could see her face._

_"My little captive has finally awakened," he smiled. How lovely she was, he mused._

_"No! This can't be happening!" the woman cried, fear in her voice._

_"I am not a figment of your imagination nor an apparition, my lady." He laughed when she began to back away from him. "I can assure you, you will not be able to escape me."_

Opening his eyes, Julian tried to make sense of what he experienced. It couldn't be, could it? He looked at Eve still holding the poultice to her breasts as an idea came to him. Perhaps it would work...

"Tell me of Helene, Eve. What does she look like?" He smiled as Eve turned to face him, surprise in her eyes.

"You want to know what she looks like? Why?"

"If she is my daughter as you claim, I want to know what she would look like. Is she as beautiful as you are, my lady?"

Eve closed her eyes as she thought of Helene.

"She has your eyes, and chestnut curls framing her face..and she has my smile," Eve said dreamily.

"Helene seems to be quite adorable by your description. And if she has your smile than she is beautiful indeed," Julian told her. "No wonder you want to see her again."

"I do, Julian--so very badly. Please let me go to her so I don't lose my milk," Eve pleaded softly. "Samuel and Grace can't feed her like I can."

"Perhaps I would consider this if I did not think you would take the opportunity to escape from me. I will, however, go to search for some foodstuffs for us. I am feeling rather hungry, and it is dusk now." Julian patted his stomach. "You will remain here on the ledge until I return."

"Alone? Julian, you can't leave me here alone! This ledge is too high from the ground--what if I should fall?"

"You won't fall if you stay back from the edge. You have plenty of room."

"Surely you would not be so cruel as to leave me like this. Let me go, Julian!"

"Release me from this state, and you are free to go. After, of course, I make love to you."

"I refuse to engage you regarding changing you back, it is pointless."

"As are your pleas to leave this place without doing so. But enough of this for now. I am leaving, and will return shortly." Julian caressed her hair. "Try not to miss me too much while I am gone."

"I miss my husband, not this cruel and disbelieving giant before me." Eve glared at him. "I want you restored even more than you do, believe me."

"That is just the point, my dear little sprite. I do not believe you." With that, Julian left the cave and a furious Eve.

Julian moved slowly toward the outskirts of Harmony. He did not want to alert anyone to his presence if he could help it, and he was determined to succeed in his mission. He had already procured several chickens from a secluded farm not far from the base of the mountain, but sustenance was not all he was after. Julian would search every farm until he found what he was looking for.

"Samuel, I do not know what to make of Julian and Eve rushing off like that. Eve just got her memory back," Grace worried. "I would think that they would want to spend time together as a family."

"Grace, perhaps they wanted to have some special time alone," Samuel grinned. "I don't think it's strange at all." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Julian and Eve have the right idea."

"Samuel!" Grace laughed when they came up for air. "I am hanging up laundry now!"

"In the evening? Won't that defeat the purpose of the sun drying them? Unless something has changed, I do not believe moonlight will dry our clothing," Samuel raised his eyebrows, though his blue eyes sparked at her.

"This way, they will be well on the way to drying when the sun comes up. That is one thing less I have to worry about--in case you have forgotten, tomorrow is churning day. "

"Ah, and with little Helene here, you will be busy--I understand." Samuel shot a look at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in a cradle just inside the front door. "I suppose it will be quite a while before we are alone together," he said teasingly.

"Samuel, there is no need to jest," Grace smiled. "We can find some time for us--" Samuel suddenly pulled Grace into a deep kiss, his hands pulling down her blouse to reveal her corset. "Helene's asleep...our time is now," Samuel whispered before pulling Grace over to their marriage bed. Lost in the pleasure they gave one another, neither Samuel nor Grace saw the giant fingers gently pick up the cradle and carry it away.

Eve prayed for strength as she waited for Julian to return. Somehow she had to convince Julian to release her to get their daughter, but his stubborn refusal to accept that she did not curse him to become a giant hindered her pleadings. How could she make him understand that she was his wife, and meant him no harm?

"There has to be a way," she thought, pacing the area beyond the ledge. Lost in thought, she did not notice Julian entering the cage until he was in front of her. He held Helene's cradle in his hands, the baby still asleep even after her journey from the Bennett farm.

"Eve, I have your changeling that you wanted so desperately." Julian smirked at her. "Feed her, and then get about the business of restoring me to normal size."


	6. Tension Rising

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters 

Helene? You've brought Helene? Oh Julian, thank you!" Eve sobbed, reaching out for the sleeping baby.

Julian held the cradle to her, allowing Eve to pick Helene up and hold her close. "I've missed you so," she cooed as she nuzzled the baby's cheek. Eve felt her milk begin to flow and began to unfasten hercorset with one hand.

"What...what are you doing?" Julian stammered, unable to take his eyes off of Eve as she put Helene to her breast.

"Nursing her of course." Eve smiled as she felt the baby latch onto her. "She needed me, Julian."

_As I do, Eve. I need you in my bed, magical being or not._

"That is abundantly clear my lady. So when you have finished feeding her, you will be more inclined to change me back."

"How did you find her? I did not tell you where Samuel and Grace lived."

"I walked to the village farms, and listened for an infant's cry. If I heard one, I would find a way to look at them and see if the babe resembled you. I failed to hear any and was about to return when my eye caught this little one in the doorway of a farmhouse. " He smiled widely. "Then I overheard a man inside say that 'Helene' was asleep...so I took her."

"You took her from their home? Oh Julian, no--what will they think?" Eve moaned. "They'll think someone kidnapped her, or a wild animal snatched her."

"Did you not beg to have your changeling back? It matters not what they think as long as you have her here." Julian shrugged. He could not understand why she cared about what those people thought when he certainly did not. He was closer to realizing his desire to make love to this beautiful creature and impatient to do so.

"Our daughter is no changeling," Eve snapped. Her eyes flashed fire at him. "She is the most beautiful child in the world, and you will not speak ill of her again."

"Your threatening me excites me to no end, Eve. I cannot wait to feel those luscious lips under my own when I make you mine. You will restore me, then surrender to my masterful touch."

"I am beyond grateful to be reunited with Helene but it does not change the fact I did not curse you to a giant's body, Julian," Eve insisted. "I do not know why you refuse to accept the obvious."

"You were there when I became a giant, and what is more, have told me of a time before when I was in the same state. Therefore, you are the guilty party. I fail to understand what perverse joy you receive from this."

"I fail to understand your stubbornness. I love you and Helene and would never cause you any pain."

"So you have said, my dear. Yet, here we are."

"Yes, and we have to confront Tabitha Lenox. She is the only one who can restore you."

"I grow weary of this, little sprite. Once you have finished nursing, prepare yourself."

"Prepare for what?"

"For the greatest pleasure you will ever know. I assure you will never want to leave my bed once you lie with me."

"It cannot have escaped your attention that there is no possible way that could be accomplished."

"In this form, impossible--in my rightful body, more than possible. I ache for you, little Eve. I need to be one with you."

"And I want that too, Julian, but…" Eve gasped when Julian's large finger pressed against her cheek. "Julian."

"My dear, you desire me as I desire you. Cease this mutual torment so that we may be with one another." His eyes widened as Eve gently removed Helene from her breast and pulled her corset up to cover herself. "I must have you."

Eve sighed, placing Helene back in her cradle. Turning to Julian, she shook her head sadly.

"If only we could, Julian. As for now, I have a favor to ask of you. Please, place Helene and I on the floor of the cave, it is not safe this high up and I am frightened for our daughter." At Julian's raised eyebrow, she continued. "I have no desire to run from you Julian. Even if I did, it is more than obvious that Helene and I could not get very far."

"Indeed, you could not." Julian closed his eyes as more images flashed through his mind...

_The sound of tiny bare feet against the cave floor entered his sleeping mind. Opening his eyes he saw his little captive tiptoeing towards the entrance of the cave. Enraged, he arose from his bed and strode after her. She broke out into a run but he overtook her without effort._

_"I told you that you would never leave this place. I will not allow it! I have been alone too long! You will remain here as my lifelong companion. I will NEVER be alone again! Do you understand me? The silence is so loud, and I get tired of just the sound of my own voice and the animals in the wilderness. Even your constant protests are music to my ears. I'm sorry you're upset, but the loneliness...it's unbearable. You must stay. I can stand no more."_

"Julian? Did you hear me?" Eve's brow furrowed. He shook himself and looked at Eve.

"What...what did you say?"

"I asked if you could place Helene and I on the floor where it is safer." Eve pointed at the space beyond the ledge. "I don't want her to fall, Julian,"

"As you wish," he acquiesced. He carefully picked up the cradle and carried it next to the coldwater spring. Walking back, he held his hand out for Eve. "Now, you, my lady." He smiled. Eve stepped on his open palm, causing a shudder to pass through him. How he wanted this bewitching creature.

"Is anything the matter?" Eve looked up at him with concern.

"Nay, my lady," he lied. "I seem to be a bit faint from hunger."

"We can't have you feel faint," Eve said with a grin. "You mentioned seeking food, did you bring anything back with you?"

"That I did along with the babe. Twelve chickens from an unsuspecting farm near this mountain."

Eve looked down in regret. She hated the thought of Julian stealing from innocent people but realized the lack of choice in the matter.

"I'll pluck them. I know all too well you won't be able to with your large hands."

"And how are you certain of this, Eve? I am able to do anything I want to." He placed her at his feet. "Including keeping you here until you come to your senses and give me my form back."

"Where are the chickens, Julian? I would like to get started," Eve said patiently. "Thank you for getting them, by the way."

"It was for myself as much as for you, my lady. I do not want to be famished when I take you to the heights of pleasure," Julian smiled. "You will never want to leave my side after you have this glorious experience."

"Julian, the chickens?"

"I will pluck them, little sprite. You may have cursed me to this form but my will is as strong as my height is great." Julian reached into his pocket and pulled out a chicken. He then tried to pull out the feathers but his large fingers prevented him from doing so. In anger he dropped it at his feet next to Eve.

"It's all right, Julian, I can do it," Eve told him. She made quick work of the chicken, and then looked up at him with a smile that nearly took his breath away. "I would be happy to take care of the others."

Julian purred. "And then you can take care of i me/i after we dine." He sat down carefully. "My delectable little morsel, I will please you so." He removed the rest of the chickens from his pocket and laid them before Eve. "Since you offered so graciously, I will allow you to complete the task you began."

"How kind of you."

"Think nothing of it, my lady. I anticipate the conclusion of our meal." Julian ran his finger down her cheek and pressed it against her breasts. "And of devouring this magnificent body," he murmured.

"What are you doing?" Eve retreated from his invading touch. "I would appreciate it if you did not take liberties with my person."

"You are the one who insists that we are bound by marriage. Should it matter that I would want to touch my wife?" His finger returned to her breasts causing Eve to gasp. "You cannot deny your reaction to me, little sprite. Do not fight your feelings."

Eve slapped his finger away, her chest heaving in anger.

"Would you please desist?" She began again to pluck the feathers. "At this rate we shall never eat."

"Ah, you are as anxious as I to make love. How very charming, my lady. I promise you it will be all you've dreamed of and more."

"It is not possible, Julian. "

"Once you have reversed your spell it will be."

"You close your ears to the truth. I did not do this to you. What will you do when you realize I did not do this?"

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Should you refuse to change me back, you and the babe will remain here as my prisoners."

"Julian!" Eve was aghast. "I don't want to leave you but I refuse to be a prisoner here!" She stood up. "How dare you!"

"How dare me? You say I am a lord, your lord, and you are my lady." He fingered her corset. "You are my wife, little sprite, no matter what my size. This truth grants me certain liberties, not limited to viewing your wonderfully sculptured body in all of its glory, whenever I choose. So, rethink your choices, my lady. Either way, I mean to have you."

Eve closed her eyes. What was she to do?


	7. A Lovely Child

Chapter 7

"Which is it going to be, Eve? Sublime pleasure in my arms or a lifetime of being my captive? Surely you would prefer the ecstasy that awaits you in my bed to being my prisoner." Julian's thumb moved across Eve's breasts, ignoring her outraged look. He quickly circled her waist with his fingers, preventing her from escaping his touch. "Why fight against the inevitable?"

"Julian, stop this madness! I cannot change you back, and taking these liberties with my body will not change a thing!" Eve frantically struggled in his unyielding grip. "Leave me alone!"

"I am not harming you, little sprite. I am merely convincing you to release me from this prison of a body," Julian purred. 

"Please, don't do this," she begged. "I don't want to be treated this way."

"I understand that you do not want to remain here as my prisoner. Therefore, you can comprehend my horror of becoming a being that people would be fearful of and repulsed by. So, grant my request to return to my normal state." 

"I cannot."

"Then I have no choice but to keep you here with me," Julian declared. "I will not suffer the fate you damned me to alone."

"It is useless to argue with you on this matter. You refuse to accept the obvious."

"That you, my devastatingly beautiful and supposed wife, would never do this to me? That I am a giant because of some creature named Tabitha Lenox, instead of the sprite that was with me when my head shot through the trees?"

"We departed from her cottage only a short time before. You confronted her for first changing me into a cat, then causing me to lose my memories of you and Helene."

"Ah! So you mean to tell me that you lost your memory as well and were transformed into a cat before?" Julian raised an eyebrow. "You have told me this tale before, and I find it impossible to accept you were in the same state as I. That you could not remember who you were.

"It is true. You were so hurt I couldn't remember you and Helene. It was terrible," Eve lamented. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Now, you are as I was--trapped in a world where nothing is familiar."

"It would seem so, my lady," he said thoughtfully. "Yet it does not explain why you would change me into a giant."

"Julian, the first time was because you had insulted Tabitha Lenox. I can only surmise she cursed you again for threatening to kill her. I stopped you because I did not want you to be hanged for shedding her blood."

"So you say, little sprite. Perhaps you are spinning a web of most exquisite deceit to draw me further into your world of dark magic." Julian shrugged. "No matter. I will enjoy your company while you ponder your decision to bring me back to myself."

"Do as you will, Julian." Eve sighed. She continued to pluck the feathers from the chicken she held, but Julian's hold on her was making her distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't suppose you would release me so I can finish these chickens."

"You will not release me, so why should I accommodate your request? I brought your daughter here, my lady. You have been reunited with her, so I do not see how you could ask me for anything else." He leered at her. "I happen to enjoy the way your body feels, so warm and supple."

Eve closed her eyes. This Julian was a stranger to her, and she did not know how long it would be before he acted upon his threats to take even more liberties with her--and her being powerless to stop him.

"Julian, you are still a gentleman, and a gentleman does not treat a lady in this manner. You bring dishonor to yourself," she told him. 

"And if you were a lady, that would ring true. However, being the enchantress that you are, I do not have to worry, do I, Eve?" Julian smirked. "It is obvious you truly have no say in the matter of what I do to your person." 

"You would not be that cruel."

"It is not cruelty, my little sprite. You would enjoy what I do with you; I know I would." He relaxed his hold upon her. "For the moment, however, I am hungry, and you need to finish the task at hand."

"Thank you," Eve muttered. She hated Tabitha Lenox for turning her loving husband into a boorish giant. He showed no recollection or even interest in their daughter, even though he was resourceful enough to retrieve her from Samuel and Grace's cottage. What was she to do?

Julian watched his little beauty remove the feathers. She was so frustratingly beautiful, and he meant to have her. 

iHe washed the dishes, all the while aware of the tiny woman in his pocket. He could feel her warm body pressed against his chest. Julian swallowed, and she turned her beautiful eyes toward his.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, whatever would make you think that?" Julian responded. 

"Your heart is beating fast; are you certain you're all right?" She gently placed her hand on his chest. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm all right, Eve, but thank you for being kind enough to worry about me." 

"I still think you had better lie down, Julian. Please?" Julian smiled at her, then went to lie down on his bed, placing his tiny beauty beside him. As she felt his forehead and checked his pulse, he could feel his heart beating ever faster. How he wanted her.../i

"Julian? Are you all right?" Eve's soft voice summoned him from the images that played across his mind. "I finished the chickens, so you can spit them on the fire."

"Yes, yes, of course," he agreed absentmindedly. He focused on her face. Julian wondered why he kept having these flashes of Eve and himself. She was nothing more than an evil sprite that meant him harm. So why was she concerned about his well-being? Why did she not cause him further evil?

He gathered up the chickens and went to the fireplace and spitted them. Returning to Eve, he hesitated a moment. "You did that so quickly. Are you that used to cooking?"

Eve looked up at him. "Used to cooking? Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, you claim we are married, and I am a wealthy Lord. That would mean that you, as the supposed lady of the manor, would have servants to do your bidding. So, I wonder how you would know how to cook."

"I was the village doctor before we met, Julian. I did not always have servants."

"Or, you could simply cast a spell to make food appear. Perhaps you do not even need to eat at all."

"I assure you, I do eat. And so does our little Helene."

"The changeling."

Eve angrily kicked at his boot. She was tired of his insensitivity.

"I told you not to call our daughter that! She is the sweetest, most beautiful child in the whole world, and you will not speak ill of her again."

"I am sure you realize the uselessness of your demands, my lady. However, they do serve to amuse me greatly." Julian grinned mockingly as he walked toward the baby's cradle. He sat down next to the sleeping Helene, then gently picked the cradle up.

Eve hurried after him, unsure of his intentions. She finally reached him, out of breath.

"What are you doing to her?" she panted. "Leave her alone!"

"I am merely holding her, Eve. If she is my daughter, surely I am allowed to do so. I did bring her all the way from the farm." His eyes moved over Helene's sleeping face. He had not looked at her so closely before, and he marveled at the child. She had the beauty of her mother, and he felt a connection with her that he could not explain.

"She is a lovely child," he whispered. "I do not think she could be any lovelier."

"I think so, too. She was the greatest gift you ever gave to me." Eve climbed onto Julian's knee, looking down at Helene. "I love her so much."

"I can see why. She's breathtaking," Julian agreed. His eyes moved to Eve. "As are you, my dear."

"Thank you." Eve carefully made her way onto his hand. "And thank you for bringing her here. I don't think I said that to you."

"You did not." Julian knew she expressed her gratitude already but wanted to hear her say it again.

"Well, I am saying it now. I know Samuel and Grace will be worried sick, but I needed her so much. And I'm grateful."

Julian smiled at her. Her gratitude would prove useful to him.

"You are most welcome, Eve." 

He thought how complacent Eve was, and how this would best serve him when she returned him to normal size and surrendered to his touch... 


	8. Good Night

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

"Grace, I do love you so." Completely spent, Samuel smiled at his wife. "You are the most beautiful and loving woman in Harmony."

"And you are the most handsome and charming husband. No wonder I adore you the way I do." Grace laughed. "I do hope we didn't wake up the children with our lovemaking."

"They're fast asleep, just like little Helene." Samuel began to kiss her neck. "That being the case, I think we could love one another once again."

"Let me check on Helene first. We left her in the kitchen by the door, and I don't want the night air to give her a chill." Grace playfully swatted Samuel's hand from her breast. Wrapping the sheet around her body, she entered the kitchen.

_"Samuel!"_

Still naked, Samuel came running into the kitchen. His eyes widened at Grace's stark white face.

"What is it, Grace? What's wrong?"

"Helene is gone! Gone! Even her cradle is missing!" Panic filled her eyes. "What could have happened to her?"

"It could not have been an animal; an animal would not have taken the cradle too," Samuel reasoned. "And Eve and Julian would have called out to us if they wanted to come get her."

"We wouldn't have heard them anyway, Samuel. We were too busy making love."

"Then, perhaps they didn't want to intrude on our exquisite love-play."

"Samuel!" Grace blushed at his words. "We are speaking of Helene!"

"It could have been none other than her mother and father. You worry too much, Grace."

"After what happened to Eve, do you blame me?"

"No, I do not." Samuel crossed the kitchen and took Grace into his arms. "That is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. You care about everyone."

"I love you, too. But Eve--"

"Eve was safe, Grace. She returned unharmed if you recall."

"I know she did."

"Then rest easy, my dear. The Crane family is well."

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Samuel."

Grace closed her eyes as Samuel pressed against her, his renewed need for her obvious.

"I have a feeling as well, my lovely wife," he whispered against her hair. "And it is my wish that you let me take you to paradise again." Grace soon put her troubling thoughts out her mind as Samuel drew her into a deep kiss.

Julian smiled at Eve as he sat at the large table. "Supper was quite delicious," he said. "Healer and cook. My, you are a sprite of many talents."

Sitting on top of the table, Eve rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment.

"Would you please desist with the names?"

"Does it disturb you to hear the truth about yourself?"

"Deep down you know I am no such thing, Julian. Your persistence in repeating the insults will not make them true."

"Ah, but the fire in your enchanting eyes when I do heats my blood so." Julian reached over and caressed her cheek with his index finger. He laughed heartily at Eve's sudden blush. "I daresay you feel the same way."

Eve scowled at him.

"I do not."

"Why do you lie, beautiful one? You want me as much I want you, do you not?"

"No."

"Pray tell, my dear, why your face has become such a lovely shade of rose?"

"I--we are sitting rather close to the fire," Eve stuttered. She hated that she reacted to Julian when he was not himself, but a lecherous version of her husband.

"Nay, my lady. We are not that close to the fire."

"Close enough. Why do you want to argue?" Eve stood up in a huff. She walked about the giant table. "I just want to lie down. It is late and the day has been a long and trying one."

"What an excellent idea." A sly smiled followed a lascivious purr. "And I think the bed will be most comfortable for us."

"Us?"

"Mais oui, madame. We are husband and wife, or so you have insisted. Therefore we will sleep together this night."

Eve stared at him.

"I cannot and will not share a bed with you, Julian."

"Why ever not?"

"It--it simply isn't safe, Julian. And I want to sleep near Helene in case she needs me." Eve turned away from him.

"You can sleep on top of my chest--I will not roll over knowing such a treasure is asleep on top of me."

"But Helene--"

"Helene is asleep. But I can place her cradle near the bed. If she cries in the night, I will help you down so that you may go to her."

He thought of everything. Dear Lord! "I don't suppose I have a choice in this matter?"

"Precisely."

"Very well, Julian; however, you will not act in an inappropriate manner with my person."

"Meaning?"

_"You will not touch me."_

"Touch you how?"

"You know what I mean, Julian."

His gaze went over her slowly, lingering on her cleavage so temptingly overflowing her corset.

"You mean caress your long legs, your luscious breasts, your sweet--"

_"Julian!"_

"I understand, my dear. I will be a perfect gentleman."

"Thank you for that," Eve muttered. She prayed he would keep his word, for she did not know what she would do if he did not.

Julian was in agony. His little prisoner slept upon his chest, her shapely form wrapped in a deer fur. Eve explained the fur was ideal to sleep in, being thin but insulating. She refused to sleep in her corset, insisting the whalebone would make it too uncomfortable for her.

"Oh Eve," he moaned. "I cannot sleep with your tempting body on mine. Why would I do this to myself?" He gingerly touched her with his finger. "I must have been mad to subject myself to this sweet torture." He closed his eyes, praying for sleep to mercifully overtake him.

_Julian breathed heavily as he looked at the beautiful woman who lay in wait for him. Her golden skin shimmered in the sunlight and her hand reached toward him._

_"Do I please you, my lord?" her soft voice called to him._

_"No other woman compares to you. Your beauty outshines all," he told her._

_"I've waited so long for you," she whispered._

_"And I have waited forever, my beloved." Julian took her into his arms, his lips worshipping hers. He then suckled her breasts, causing her to cry out in pleasure. His hands stroked her body, until they both could stand it no longer and he joyfully entered her._

_"I love you so much," he breathed._

_"And I you," she told him, her eyes closed..._

Julian awoke with a start. He had been making love with Eve, and he had never felt so alive, so complete... He was ready to continue, when his gaze fell upon the tiny woman still sleeping on his chest.

"No," he moaned. "It was nothing but a dream." Julian looked closer at her. The fur wrapped around Eve had loosened, and he could see her magnificent breasts and inviting hips. His mouth went dry as he drank in her beauty.

"If only I could make you mine," he whispered. Eve still slept, and Julian could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of her breasts rising up and down with her breath.

_"You will not touch me."_ Eve's words came unbidden to his mind. He did promise that he would be a gentleman. Yet that was when Eve was awake.

Julian smiled to himself. "What Eve does not know will not cause her any harm."


	9. Darling Helene

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters 

Julian could hardly breathe. The sight of his little sprite's tempting curves made him want to take her with everything in his being.

"Oh, Eve," he whispered, "I need to be with you." His finger hovered above her breasts. "dang this giant's body! Why am I cursed to desire you when I cannot make love to you?" His need for her became very apparent, and he shuddered.

"Perhaps I cannot fulfill myself as I would wish, but nothing can stop me from touching you everywhere, my sweet Eve." He smiled down at her beautiful face as he tugged gently at the fur barely covering her. His heart raced in anticipation as more of Eve's body came into view.

A cooing sound interrupted Julian's progress. He groaned in frustration as he looked over toward the cradle to see the baby waving her hands about.

Julian sighed. "Little one, you have the most inopportune timing." Julian looked toward Eve, but she was still sleeping peacefully upon his chest. He thought to awaken her, but he did not want to disturb her. Reluctantly, he pulled her fur closed, hiding her beautiful body from his lustful gaze.

Julian carefully picked Eve up, placing her on the bed. "Soon, my dear," he whispered as he touched her face.

Helene's eyes widened as he drew near, and she smiled at the sight of her father coming toward her. Holding up her arms, she gurgled happily at him.

"She seems glad to see me," he marveled. "Not frightened at all. How can this be?" Julian sat down in front of the cradle. He held his finger out to her, and to his surprise, Helene tried to grab onto it with her chubby little hands.

Julian felt his heart melt at the baby's touch. "You are a sweet little thing," he told her, smiling. "You have the beauty of your mother." His smile widened as Helene finally captured his finger. "Your mother is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen..."

_Julian felt his little captive shiver in his hands. She must be still damp from her bath, he thought._

_"You are cold, aren't you?" he asked._

_"No. I'm quite all right."_

_"You are cold. I think I know of a way to warm you up." He held her carefully in both hands, then went to sit by the fire, taking care not to sit too close for her sake. "We will sit here by the fire, until you feel better."_

_"No! I mean, it's not necessary; I am warm enough," she protested. "You don't need to do this."_

_"I cannot have you catch cold." Julian continued to hold her. He became aware of her body under the fur she wore, and he could feel every curve. How soft she was. How beautiful she was. Julian felt his body react to her and wanted more than anything to make her his._

"Julian? What are you doing?" He turned to see Eve staring at him from the bed.

"I am enjoying the company of this beautiful baby of yours," Julian told her. "She reached out for me." He smiled.

"She knows that you are her father, Julian. Even your being a giant doesn't change what she knows." Eve smiled back at him. "And, yes, she is such a beautiful girl."

"That she is," he agreed. "As are you, my dear."

"Thank you. Can you help me down? I want to see her."

"As you wish." Julian got up and walked back over to the bed. He held his hand out for her and swallowed as he felt Eve's bare feet tickle his palm. Dear Lord, I want you, Eve. Carrying her over to Helene, he gently placed her on the floor of the cave next to the cradle. "I think she likes me," he said almost shyly.

"Julian, she loves you!"

"I don't know about all that."

"Well, I do. Helene loves you just as she does me. "

"She is fascinated by me, that is all."

"What will it take for you to realize that all I say is true? Do you still have no memories of our life together? Nothing at all?" Eve picked Helene up and held her close. "How can you forget us so completely?"

"Little one, with such a lovely face and ripe, tempting body, I assure you, if I could remember you, I would." Julian chose not to reveal the flashes of them together that he experienced. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, because he wanted her so much. Yes. That was all it was.

"Julian, please, refrain from such commentary. Helene is here."

"My dear, she cannot possibly understand what we are saying. For example, the fact that I long to take my tongue and --"

_"Julian!"_

"You insist that we are married, yet you do nothing to convince me of this."

"Convince you how?" Eve hugged Helene to her, and placed her back into the cradle. "I told you how we met, and of our life together." She looked up at him. "What more can I do?"

Julian sat down in front of her. He reached out and caressed her cheek with his finger.

"By showing me how we loved one another. "

"I told you," Eve said breathlessly. She began to back away from him but Julian halted her with his hand.

"Told, yes. I said show me." He fingered the fur she wore. "I want to see all of the woman that claims she is my wife."

"I can't, Julian." Eve tried to move around his hand, but Julian prevented her from doing so.

"I saw you, you know. Well, a lot of you."

Eve gave him a startled look.

"What do you mean, you saw a lot of me?"

"While you were sleeping, your fur opened, and I was treated to a scintillating view of your beautiful, perfect breasts, my dear. It was all I could do to keep from covering them with kisses. Though, I daresay, one kiss from my lips would have done the trick."

"How could you?"

"I did not uncover you, my dear. In fact, quite the contrary. I went against my instincts and made you proper once more."

"I suppose I should thank you for that." Eve was uneasy with the whole conversation.

"I know very well how you should thank me, little Eve," he said, stroking the fur covering that kept her supple flesh hidden from his hungry eyes.

Eve scoffed. "Indeed," she said in a huff, turning to leave.

To Eve's surprise and Julian's pleasure, the trailing end of her cover slipped beneath his finger, thus causing the cloak to fall from her body, revealing all.

Julian's breath caught. "Oh, my! You are even more the enchantress than I could have imagined."

"Don't," Eve said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't? Don't enjoy the lovely view you present? Oh, my little sprite, I can't help but do just that. How I long to partake in the pleasure that lithe body can give me. That I could give you, if only. Please, Eve, I beg of you. Turn me back into a whole man. A man who can love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Eve groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do this? I can't change you back because I had no hand in this. Julian, I love you. If I could be with you, don't you know I would be?"

"I wonder," he said, amazed at how the very sight of her glorious nude form set his whole body aflame with need and endless want. "Let me touch you. Let me enjoy you the way I can while trapped in this body I've been sentenced to. If you love me the way you say, if I am the husband and Lord you claim me to be, you cannot tell me no."

"I am doing just that." Eve turned away from him, only to feel his finger curl about her waist.

"Oh, but I love a challenge." Julian smiled. He tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. "Prepare to experience the most complete ecstasy."


	10. Under The Bed

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Eve closed her eyes. Julian's touch overwhelmed her very senses, and she longed for nothing more than to allow him to make love to her.

"Julian," she breathed. "I do want you..." Her eyes flew open at the sound of her own voice.

He moved his finger up toward her breasts. "As I you, little sprite."

Eve heard the hated name and stiffened. How dare he!

"I tire, my lord, of the insufferable insults," she hissed at him. Without warning, she bit down on his finger, causing him to cry out in pain. He released her on reflex. Eve snatched up the dropped fur and ran to the opposite side of the cave.

"You are quite the feisty one, my lady. I see that I need to keep a closer eye upon you." Julian laughed delightedly at his little captive. "Of course, my eye is not the only part of me I would love to be close to your person."

"You will _not_ touch me," Eve declared. "I will not submit to your lustful attacks."

"Attacks? You overstate your meaning, my lady. I did not attack you, nor will I. I will, however, not deprive myself and you of the magic of my touch."

"I will not allow that to happen."

"My dear, look at yourself, then at me. Who do you think will be the victor? You cannot overpower me and cannot outdistance me. I do admire your assertions that you can do so." Julian began to walk toward her.

"Giant, you may be, but you are not the all-powerful being that you think you are," Eve told him as she moved along the cave wall.

"As your supposed husband, I am all that and more, my lady. Why bother to deny that which you know is true?"

"You are not the husband I know and love."

"Should that matter?"

"It matters a great deal to me."

"Yet you tell me I am this husband of yours. My size matters not if I am who you say I am. And if I am your lord and master, I will enjoy whatever parts of my conjugal rights I am able to. And that includes touching and caressing every curve on that breathtaking body of yours." Julian moved in front of her, halting her progress along the wall. "You will love my touch."

"It is not possible," Eve said breathlessly. "You are a giant and I--"

"You are my enchantingly beautiful captive of a wife." Julian bent down to touch her face but Eve sped away from his hand. "I love how you think you can escape my attentions. It only makes me want you all the more, my lady."

"Julian, you are not yourself. Deep down, you must remember what we are to one another. "

"We have been through and through this. I do not remember this supposed past we shared, my lady. What I remember is having been changed into this giant's form, with you the only other being around."

"I thought we had moved past that."

"As I am still this monstrous size," he said, gazing at his hideous form, "I fail to see how we can move past it until I am completely restored."

"Julian, I did not--"

"Do this? We may as well be married if I can complete your sentences as I have been doing. Enough of this amusing wordplay, my lady. If you will not give me back my normal size, then I will take my pleasure of you in the state I am in now."

"You will not! Eve darted out of his reach and ran towards the bed. Perhaps she could remain under there for a bit until Julian calmed down.

A slow smile curved his lips as Eve disappeared under the bed. It was charming how his little sprite tried to avoid the inevitable. He decided to humor her. Never mind that he could easily reach her; he admired her defiant spirit so.

"I will not come out until you've come to your senses," Eve insisted. "I am no wanton for you to paw at will. I am your wife and will be treated with the love and respect due me."

"As you wish, my dear."

"As I wish? You are agreeing with me?"

"I agree that you should be allowed to think whatever you wish to think. The reality, however, is quite different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dear lady, it is obvious that in the end, I will indulge myself in the wondrous pleasure of your exquisite form. The choice is yours in regard to whether you enjoy it fully and completely with me my rightful size, or have the appetizer version at the hands of this giant who stands before you."

Eve groaned.

"Do you think of nothing else but ravishing me?"

"Actually, I do."

"Pray tell what would that be?"

"Taking a bath together. I did see a stream on our journey here, and I thought--"

"Enough! I will not hear any more of this kind of talk!"

"Oh, but since you insist upon being under the bed, I fear I cannot think of anything else."

"You are a despicable man! I want my husband back!"

"Ah, but I am here, my lady. And I want you more than anything on this earth."

"You will not have me."

"Then I suppose I must tell you of what it would be like being one with me. I can describe it in the most wonderful detail."

"I will not listen."

"Yes, you will." Julian sat down in front of the bed. He could see Eve's bare feet and struggled to contain his lust. "Close your eyes, Eve."

"No."

"Very well. The first thing I would do is simply stand in front of you to drink in your beauty." Hearing only her breathing, he continued. "I would then reach out with my left thumb to caress your sweet lips. How plump and sensuous they are! Your mouth opens slightly, and your tongue brushes against my thumb. It sends the most delicious shiver down my spine."

Julian heard Eve's breath quicken and smiled to himself. "I place my lips upon yours--the sweet ecstasy! More delicious than the finest wine. And I become intoxicated with the pleasure you afford me." Closing his own eyes, he went on. "I hold you close, feeling your ripe curves against me. So beautiful! I remove your shift, for I will not have you wearing anything more than that when we are to be alone together. Your lovely golden skin shines in the firelight--I cannot believe the vision before me is real. Your beautiful, perfect breasts seem to wink at me, and nothing else would do but that I worship them with my lips."

Eve still did not respond but her rapid breathing became even more apparent to Julian. "Shall I continue, my lady? By this time, we are overcome with desire for one another. I sweep you into my arms and we fall onto the bed. You rip my dressing gown off of me; your desire is so great. I enter you slowly and tenderly, filling you with myself. Your cry of pleasure urges me to move, and we race to the summit of ecstasy. Come with me! We reach the peak, and the most satisfying joining we have ever known."

Julian shuddered as he felt the effects of his description to Eve. "Can you deny you want to be with me, Eve? End this madness and be one with me."

"Julian, I long to be with you. I do not deny this, but the fact remains, you are under a curse. Until we can determine how to remove it, all we can do is long to be with one another." Eve could hardly breathe, for Julian painted a most marvelous picture of them making love with one another and she was deeply affected.

"I don't want to long to be with you, Eve. I want to be with you. And if I cannot take my full pleasure, I will settle for what I can have." With that, Julian reached under the bed and gently pulled out a struggling Eve.

"You cannot be allowed to do this to me, Julian! I am not some harem slave of yours that can be handled this way!" Eve yelled at him.

"Harem slave? Now that would be a most interesting scenario," Julian mused. "You, dressed in one of those sheer costumes, awaiting my pleasure." He sighed. "Oh, I would love that, Eve."

"How can you have changed so much?" Eve began to cry. Her heart-wrenching sobs shook her tiny frame. Julian stared in wonder as she cried out her heartbreak.

_Could she be telling the truth? Am I really her husband and she my wife before God? She was so distraught that there must be some truth to what she said. Could it be true?_

_**Flashback**_

_**Julian stared at the old woman who dared to trespass on his estate. "All right, I tried to be polite, Miss Lenox, but I see it's gotten me nowhere, so I would appreciate if you'd leave the grounds of my estate immediately, before I have you thrown off. There is no way a woman the likes of you," he said, pausing to gaze at her dress, "a hag, and one so hideously outfitted at that, will ever set foot in my house, ball or not." He saw her eyes glow eerily and found he could not move. "What have you done to me, old woman! Stop this nonsense at once, or I will have my men run you through!"**_

_**"So, you will not invite me to dine in polite society, Julian Crane? Then you will suffer the same fate, only far more than I ever will! Julian Crane, I curse you to be an outcast in your world! You will live alone, a creature not to be respected, but feared. A being doomed to never know the joy of hearth and home! But I suppose I should give you a chance at redemption, to be sporting, even though you were not sporting with me! If a good woman can look beyond your appearance and love you, then the spell will be broken." She cackled with evil glee. "But that will never happen!"**_

_**Julian's eyes widened, as he felt his limbs being pulled in different directions. "Dear Lord, what is happening to me?" he screamed, as he began to grow in size, dwarfing the top of his estate. Soon, he was nearly three times that size, and he kept growing until he was several hundred feet high. He looked at Tabitha, who was levitating in front of his face. "What did you do to me?"**_

_**"I merely made your height equal to your cruel treatment of me," she quipped. "At least I was genteel enough to keep your clothing intact upon you. Imagine if I hadn't." She chuckled. "Even I would not wish that upon Harmony!" Julian ran from the witch's mocking taunts and toward Mount Harmony.**_

_**End Flashback**_

This Tabitha Lenox made me this giant, Julian realized. Not this beautiful woman before me. He opened his eyes and looked at the weeping Eve in his hands. "Eve, please do not cry," he said soothingly. "Those lovely eyes should not be stained with tears."

"I am crying because I miss the loving and gentle man that is my husband. I love him so much, and to see you like this is tearing me apart. What did that witch do to cause you to forget Helene and me?" Her sobs grew louder at the realization that she did not know how to bring her husband back to her or if he ever would return.

"Eve, I cannot bear to see you cry. If my being a boor is hurting you, I will refrain. I will be naught but understanding and gentle with you, my lady." He placed her upon the cave floor and smiled at her. "Enchantingly beautiful though you are, I will not take liberties with you again."

"Thank you," Eve whispered. Perhaps he would be better now.

"I do have a request, if I could."

"What is it?"

"Tell me of our wedding day, the first time we made love, and of our child's birth. These things I want to recall."

"I will be glad to, but why do you want to know?"

"Because I realize Tabitha Lenox cursed me to this giant's form, and I want to hear you tell of the happiest days of our lives."


	11. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Eve stared at Julian, her eyes wide with shock.

"You want to know of our lives together? You believe me?"

Julian sat down carefully in front of her. He held his hand toward her in the hopes that she would climb upon it, but was disappointed when she retreated from him.

"I cannot blame you for being wary of me, Eve. But when I saw your tears, it struck a chord in me."

"What do you mean?"

"I suddenly had an overwhelming sense that you were telling me the truth. That you could not have done such a terrible thing to me." Julian reached out with his finger and gently raised her chin. "And that I was being an insufferable lout."

Desperately wanting to believe him, Eve held his finger within her hands.

"You mean that? You realize how it hurt me so, to see the man I love act in such a manner?"

"Yes, my dear. I fear I was the monster you once knew." He sighed heavily. "I just could not accept that you were not the being who made me into this fearsome beast."

"Julian, you are not a beast--not the real you, anyway. " Eve patted his finger. "In a strange kind of way, I can see how one would think that I would have been responsible. You saw no other being besides myself."

"And you have been so patient all of this time. I want to remember our lives together, Eve. Please help me," he asked, his hazel eyes beseeching her.

"I'll do anything I can to help you, Julian. I love you so much."

"How could I have been so blind as to your feelings for me? dang that witch for making me cause you such anguish!"

"You didn't know, Julian. It seems that she even caused you to lay blame on me for your current state. It wasn't enough for her to make you a giant again." Eve bowed her head. "I cannot understand how someone could be so vindictive."

"Nor I. We will not let her succeed in her trickery. "

"We won't." Eve pressed a kiss on his finger, evoking a deep groan from him. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to--"

"You have done nothing wrong, Eve. I fear I still want you desperately--" he paused, seeing her eyes widen--"but I will not act upon my baser desires."

Eve looked at Julian, her eyes still wide. "I won't do that again."

"Please do not fear me, Eve. I swear on my honor that I will cause no harm to come to you nor revert to the boor that you hated so." The corners of his mouth suddenly drooped as he gazed at her.

"I am not frightened of you, and I never hated you, Julian. " Eve realized she had retreated slightly from him. "I'm sorry, " she assured him as she returned to stand in front of him.

Julian's face brightened a little.

"Will you tell me of our lives together?"

"Of course. What would you like to hear of?"

"When did you realize you loved me?" He leaned forward earnestly. "How did a breathtakingly beautiful creature such as yourself lose your heart to a being so inhuman?"

"Julian!" Eve chastised. "You are not inhuman." She reached out to him, closing her eyes for a moment when he wrapped his index finger around her hand. "You are the most wonderful man I have ever known."

"That is kind of you to say, Eve, in spite of the atrocities I have committed. Now, please, tell me."

"You were ill, " Eve began haltingly. "You were recovering from a snakebite--"

"A snake? What snake could have harmed me at this size?" Julian interrupted.

"Do you wish to hear?" Eve smiled gently at him, and he understood immediately.

"Forgive me, my dear. Please continue."

Eve began again, noticing that Julian did not release her hand as she spoke.

"You saved me when a viper was about to strike me. It bit you and you were in a delirium afterwards. While I was caring for you, I realized that I could have escaped, but I did not want to leave you. I knew then that I loved you."

"Eve," Julian whispered, "what an amazing woman you are to fall in love with your captor. It seems that you turned the tables upon me."

"Unwittingly, but, yes, I did, apparently. How could I not love you?" Eve placed her other hand on top of Julian's finger. "That day was one of the most wonderful days of my life."

"I do not understand how the snake came to be in the cave. Would I have not seen it before it had a chance to menace you?" He tried not to tremble at the touch of Eve's hands. Julian did not want to startle her and cause her to become frightened and wary of him once more.

"It's a long story."

"I do not have any plans to roam about." He gave her a winning smile, and Eve could not help but beam back at him.

"As you wish." She began her tale anew.

Eve felt Julian sit down on the ground. He used his thumb and index finger to lift her from his pocket.

"You can remove the blindfold, Eve." She untied it, and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Julian asked.

Tears brimmed Eve's eyes. Dozens of roses surrounded a luncheon spread upon the grass. Roasted turkeys complemented by dandelion greens emitted delicious aromas. A large pitcher of dandelion wine, larger than Eve herself, sat near her.

"You did this for me?" Eve held her hand to her mouth, overcome.

"Yes, all for you, my darling," he told her. "Please tell me that it pleases you." He held his hand out to her. "I so want to make you happy."

Eve looked at him, her eyes still full of tears. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before, Julian. Thank you." She held one of his fingers with her hands. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, my dear." Eve pressed a kiss to his finger, her lips staying there for a moment. She met his gaze as she stood up, still holding his finger.

"Why, Julian? Why would you go through all of this trouble for me?"

"I have told you that you mean the world to me, Eve. I just want to show you how much."

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "You are a man of many talents, Julian."

"Ah, you don't know about half of my talents, dear Eve."

"I suppose not."

"Yes, as you see, I have quite the hand when it comes to dandelion wine."

"Yes, you do." Eve giggled, feeling the effects of the wine. "You have quite the hands for everything, Julian. You have no choice."

"I'm quite talented at carving, too." He reached into his pocket and presented her a heart with his name inscribed in the center. "You, dear lady, have my heart."

"Oh," Eve murmured, "how beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you."

"You are too kind to me, Julian. This is the most lovely gift I have ever been given."

"Eve?"

"Yes, Julian?"

"I have something that I must tell you."

"What is it, Julian?"

"I love you, Eve. I love you more than anything or anyone else in my life."

Julian stared at Eve, his heart filled with rapture at the sight of her smiling face. "I told you then that I loved you?" he asked, upon the completion of her recollection of their shared past.

"Yes, Julian. I cannot tell you how much that meant to me." Eve squealed in surprise as his fingers suddenly swept her into his palm. "Julian, what are you doing?"

"I do not have the ability at this moment in time to embrace you as I wish to. Therefore, this is the closest that I could come to doing so. I cannot wait until this horrible spell is broken and I can love you the way I want to so desperately."

"Oh, Julian, I feel the same. I miss you so. Perhaps things will change soon."

"I pray you are right, my love. Did you not say our love broke the spell before?"

"Yes. My falling in love with you as you were broke the spell. I do not think that horrible witch would do the same thing twice. I do love you still, and now you remember our love. Yet, you are still this way."

"There must be some way to combat this. We must find a way. That horrible witch cannot keep us apart. I will do what it takes to be with you. To be able to hold my little girl in my arms and kiss her little cheeks. I want my life back, Eve. And I will get it back, even if it means I snatch the very life from this witch, Tabitha Lenox." 


End file.
